


Hamish's Bad Dream

by Katiehaigh76



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehaigh76/pseuds/Katiehaigh76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream shouting for his dad, little do they know the man taunting their young son was an old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Daddy!" Little 5 year old Hamish shouted from his bedroom at about 2am. Sherlock groaned in his bed hearing the little boy as he was a light sleeper anyway.  
" John" Sherlock said nudging his partner.   
" mmm?" John groaned tiredly   
" Hamish is calling " he told him.  
" Then go see to him " John said nuzzling into his pillow.  
" No I can't you know I'm no good " he replied  
" Sherlock just go" John said pushing him from the bed.  
Sherlock groaned pulling the covers off him as he trudged to the young boys bedroom standing in the doorway he looked to him tiredly " what is it Mish?" Sherlock asked. Hamish was sat in his bed terrified and looked up seeing his dad standing there.  
" Daddy!" He shouted again his arms open wanting to be held. Sherlock sighed pushing off the doorframe as he walked over to Hamishs bed sitting down on it. The little boy instinctively went to him and grasped onto him, clinging on, gripping his daddy's shirt tightly in his grasp.  
" Hey what's the matter?" Sherlock asked as he stroked his back soothingly realising he was terrified.   
" N-nightmare " he managed to mumble out having his head buried in his daddy's shoulder.  
" Oh it's okay " he assured continuing to stroke his back " you're awake now it's over, what happened?" He asked. Hamish shook his head not wanting to talk about it. " was it a monster?" Sherlock asked.  
" a man " Hamish spoke shyly.  
" what sort of man?" Sherlock asked his eyebrows furrowing slightly wondering what sort of a man could terrify his young son so much in a dream.   
" in a grey suit " Hamish sniffed " he was coming to get me Daddy! He wanted to take me away from you and Papa. He said let's take Hamish and watch his Daddy's run. He didn't get me but he hurt my hand " he told Sherlock, though he frowned looking to his hand that was cut and bruised.  
" Well it was just a bad dream, no one is coming to take you away Mish. Sherlock he caught sight of his sons hand too.  
" How did you do that?" Sherlock asked concern growing in his face.   
" I- I don't know..." Hamish said confused as he shrugged his shoulders.  
Sherlock carefully took Hamishs hand to examine it he look around the room seeing no blood anywhere on any cupboards that would suggest he had bashed it.   
" ouch!" Hamish said pulling his hand away from his daddy " that hurts!" He complained.  
" Oh sorry sorry" Sherlock said apologising he never was the one for taking care of hurt people, that was Johns job. " I'll go get papa shall I?" Sherlock suggested " He's better with this sort of thing" he said getting up as he went to leave his sons room to go and collect John.   
" Don't leave me! The nasty man will come back for me!" Hamish said desperately as he looked around.   
" I'll only be a minute Mish, it was only a dream remember " He said ruffling his hair lightly.   
" Daddy please!" Hamish pleaded not wanting to be left.  
" Okay okay come on " he said as he scooped the little boy into his arms. Sherlock took the youngster into his and johns bedroom sitting him on the edge of the bed, " What was wrong?" John asked hearing Sherlock I come back in.  
" He had a nightmare, he's hurt his hand can you have a look at it?" Sherlock asked. John opened his eyes to see his son sat on their bed  
" how?" John asked as he got up and went to kneel down by Hamish looking at the injury, of course he had to rub his eyes first to wake up properly, turning on the light also.  
Sherlock shrugged his shoulders " he doesn't know it just happened" he answered,  
" it will have been the man papa, the one in my dream, he came to take me away " Hamish told him.  
" what bad man?" John questioned looking to the pair of them a little confused.  
" Hamish had a dream a man had come to him away from us and that he hurt his hand " Sherlock explained. John looked Hamish quite concerned after hearing what he had seen   
" Aww no one is taking you buddy, let's have a look at your hand " he said gently taking hold of it. " Did the bad man have a name?" John asked looking to his son.  
" I don't how to say to say it was M-m-mor-mori-Moriarty I think, yes that's it " he nodded wincing slightly at the feeling of his papa holding his hand. John and Sherlock both froze hearing that name spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad dream wasn't just a bad dream.

Hamish had looked to his parents seeing their shocked faces " what is it Daddy?" He asked wanting to know why they were looking like that.   
" it's nothing Hamish " John said quickly averting his attention back to his son " it's just a strange name that's all " he smiled faintly trying to reassure him. " let's get this hand of yours sorted eh?" He said as he opened the first aid box he had beside him and pulled out an antiseptic wipe.   
Hamish nodded giving him his hand " that's what I thought " he replied as John began to clean his hand " That stings!" He winced looking his papa.  
" Sorry son, it's almost done I have to wipe the blood away and make sure it doesn't get infected. How about daddy makes you some warm chocolate milk once this is done?" He asked.  
" with Marshmallows?" He asked  
" yes if you like" John smiled as he replied. Sherlock had walked off to the kitchen to make the milk for Hamish whilst John pulled out a gauze placing it in the cut and wrapping a bandage around the wound within a matter of minutes he was finished " all done " he smiled. " Let's go get you that milk my brave little boy " he said standing and taking the youngster into his arms as he carried him to the kitchen. Hamish sat down on the chair as he began to drink his milk and munch on his marshmallows contently. John and Sherlock watched their young son, obviously wondering how such a man as Moriarty could find a way into his dreams, the young boy had no idea of who of he was. He was just the man man from his nightmare, how the pair of them wished he was just a man from a bad dream.  
" Hamish will you draw us a picture of the bad man from your dream?" Sherlock asked needing to know if it was him, there was some hope that it wouldn't be.  
" O-okay " he said as he slowly picked up the crayon and began drawing a picture of the man from his dream. Within 10 minutes he was finished scrawling over the page trying his best to draw him.  
" Is this him?" Sherlock asked seeing he had finished. Hamish nodded, and John looked to the picture also.  
" How is this even possible Sherlock? How can he know about Moriarty?" John whispered to Sherlock as he pulled him away slightly.  
" I don't know John" he replied " I really don't know, and I don't like not knowing" Sherlock replied to John. " it's a very good drawing Mish, have you ever seen him before?" Sherlock asked going back to their son. Hamish shook his head again.  
Sherlock nodded " okay then okay " he said pausing for a moment he saw him yawning, " how about we take you back to bed? You're still tiered " he smiled.  
" I can't go back to my room the man will be after me!" He said desperately as he filled with terror once more.  
" Hey hey " John said coming to calm him " He's not going to get you, how about you sleep I'm our bed tonight then? Me and daddy will protect you" he said calmly, smiling reassuringly.  
Hamish looked from his daddy to his papa "promise?" He said  
" Promise " John said and Sherlock nodded too knowing he would need confirmation from the both of them. Hamish nodded and he held his arms up again to be carried, John picked him up to carry him to the bedroom " coming Sherlock?" John asked.  
" Yeah in a minute " Sherlock replied wanting to get himself a drink before heading off. Hamish and John walked off back to the bedroom as he settled him down. Sherlocks phone had gone off, he furrowed his brows slightly wondering who would be texting him at this hour he went over to his phone picking it and reading the text which read   
I hope little Hamish is okay... I didn't mean to scare him so much, maybe I should pop round? You know say I'm sorry - JM  
Sherlock froze in the spot he was standing his eyes staring at the screen scanning the words as his grip tightened on his phone. Sherlock had eventually snapped out of it as he went to his bedroom where he saw his son and John happily settled into bed " there you are come on " John said opening the covers for him. Sherlock didn't speak he simply handed the phone to John. John took the phone and read the message " it's him" he spoke as his face dropped and dread filled him. " w-what do we do?" He asked.  
" I'll stay here and make sure no one comes in" he told him.  
" But he's already been in our flat Sherlock! He could come back easily, we call-"  
" No John we can't it's 3am what can anyone do? You need to sleep he'll find it suspicious " he nodded to Hamish.  
" I can't " John said shaking his head.   
" John." Sherlock said  
" No Sherlock!" He protested "we protect Hamish thought the night and get this idiot in the morning okay?"  
Sherlock sighed nodding " okay " he answered.


End file.
